Talk:Hairspray (2007 film)/@comment-75.71.69.58-20131229023922
(At Astoria and Tracy's house) (Zuri) Thanks for planing this Party (Tracy) its my party its my song (Zuri) Good Morning Baltimore (Link) Nice Party Trace (Tracy) Thank you Link (Sandy) Hey Spongebob (Spongebob Kiss Saudy) (Sandy) Thanks (Isabella) Hey Phineas Whatcha doin? (Baljeet) Phineas is in the Bathroom (Isabella) oh OK (Buford) its Hairspray (Baljeet) Buford you silly (Phineas) Sorry I was in the Bathroom (Isabella) so Phineas Whatcha doin? (Phineas) uh Nothing want to go dance? (Isabella) Sure (Penny) Oh Hi Seaweed (Seaweed) Hey Penny Nice Party (Penny) its Tracy's Party (Seaweed) we should go dance (Penny) well its a slow dance (Penny and Seaweed slow dance) (Buford drop a egg on Baljeets head) (Tracy) I love you Link (Link) I love you too (Link and tracy Kiss) (Isabella and Phineas slow dance) (Everyone dance) (Buford) You know baljeet I love this place (Alyson) Hey Buford (Buford) uh Watch This (Alyson) Hey want to slow dance? (Buford see girls with boys slow dance) (Alyson slow dance with Buford) (Buford) Hey uh (Alyson Kiss Buford) (Buford) Oh Uh Ha Ha (Astoria) Watch this Daniel (Daniel) Nice (Penny dance with Tracy) (Tracy) Nice Moves Penny (Penny) Thank you (Tracy) your welcome (Penny and Tracy Dance) (Tracy) Hi Link (Ravi) Hey Luke catch (Luke) Nice Ravi (Rachel) Hey Luke (Astoria slow dance with Daniel) (Tracy Kiss Link) (Isabella) Link sorry I mean Phineas it stop (Ally) Everybody this song is called redial I was going to say sorry to Trish she and me got into a fight Today OK I,m gonna sing now (the song starts redial Ally begins singing) (Ally) who do I call just to say what's up? If the day got me down again and who do I bug on my five-minute break cause I know that you give me ten and who do I call cause I love that song and I know you sing along with me when I need to make the day who do I call when I need to hear hello? Let me go on Though you heard it all before who do I call To make me smile? I wait a while oh and redial da-da-day da-da-dat dat-dat-day who do I call when I need to hear hello? Let me go on Though you heard it all before who do I call to make me smile? I wait a while oh and redial (The song ends) (Ally runs over and hugs Trish) (DJ) OK Sorry (Tracy) Hey Isabella (Isabella) Hey Tracy Whatcha doin? (Tracy) oh nothing much (Penny) Hello Tracy (Tracy) Hello Penny (Tracy Penny and Isabella dance) (Tracy) Hey girls watch this (Penny and Isabella) Go Tracy (Penny and Tracy dance) (DJ) OK time to slow things down (Isabella) So Phineas (Phineas slow dance with Isabella and Kiss her) (Isabella) Whatcha doin? (Tracy) I can..wait (At night) (Tracy) Hey Link (Link with his eyes closed) (Link) Yeah Tracy (Tracy) You know this has been the best party ever (Tracy turn off her light and she went to sleep) (Tracy in a soft voice) (Tracy) Good Night Link